


for a friend

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Groping, brief mention of yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: youngho unleashes his true nature on a dead donghyuck
Kudos: 12





	for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, baby

his lips were soft against donghyuck’s cold and lifeless ones. he loved it. 

he could feel his cock stirring in his pants, eyes watery, as he realized what he was doing. he could walk away now, forget his attraction, and leave, pretending to be the happy, young, and tired youngho everyone knew him as. 

or, he could fuck his friend's body, and relish in the power and control that flower through his veins. 

youngho chose the latter. 

the way donghyuck’s hole felt against his head was terrifyingly eurphoric; he could imagine himself doing this again again again

he pushed against tough muscle, eyes closed, hand against a cold, blue throat, and moaned out. 

it took him hours to want to leave hyuck’s body. another two to finally walk away. in 30 minutes he was home. in 2 hours the news mentioned a dead body. the dead body was raped, they said. no suspects yet, they said. 

youngho couldnt return. his body was alive, flourished and pink from lust. he needed it again. 

maybe next time he’ll choose yukhei. 


End file.
